


Little Boy Blue

by goldenboat



Series: Life with Bobo [2]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Adoptive Parents - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Jared, Daddy Jensen, Established Relationship, Humour, Husbands, Kid Fic, M/M, Parenthood, Schoomp, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenboat/pseuds/goldenboat
Summary: Jensen doesn't have one but two babies.In short?Never underestimate a toddler with blueberries or Jared with a finger painting set.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bears no resemblance to anyone living or dead. Written just to make you smile.

Bobo is going through a blueberry phase right now.

Hold on a second before you start yapping that a toddler loving a fruit is a good thing.

Bobo going through a ‘honeymoon phase’ with any particular food item is never a good thing and Jensen can vouch for it.

Last time it was the spaghetti phase.

For breakfast, lunch and dinner…

And for tiny snacks in between.

Every time jayjay or dee fixed Bobo a plate, history repeated itself.

A bit went through the lips and filled the little tummy.

The rest became art.

You see Bobo has this theory.

At least Jensen thinks that his son does.

If you love something (read food), you gotta feed it to everyone and everything.

The walls, for example.

Because walls love eating spaghetti too right?

The couch cushions, of course.

Imagine Bobo’s Jayjay’s face when he returned home one evening and dropped on the couch only to feel his bum touching a mound of stale mushy noodles placed there by his thoughtful son.

“Hafy burfday Jayjay! Suppise!!!” Piped a little voice the moment Jared felt his jeans touching something mushy.

Bobo had even sent his Dee some.

Go figure Jensen’s ‘pleasant’ surprise when he discovered his son’s ‘pwesent’ inside his laptop bag right in the middle of a meeting.

His son is yet to get the memo for the right and wrong pwesent….umm present , and the fact that ‘burfdays’ come once a year.

They even discovered some of it under Bobo’s pillow.

And a remarkable specimen of cooked spaghetti art on the wall of the dining room.

Only a week too late.

Scraping off the dried noodles off the walls was real fun though.

Disciplining a two year old boy is a different matter all-together.

Every no and shake of head is answered with an ecstatic and parroted ‘Otay Dee!’ and time out in the corner is fun.

Another golden opportunity to create art, you see?

Really.

 

Back to the present…

 

“And then Johnny was really sad, you know? He missed talking to his friend…” Jensen shoved in another spoonful of cereal into his Bobo’s mouth just as his son opened it to ask another question.

For the tenth time in a row.

Yes, Jensen’s counting.

He had no idea his inane story could be so deep and meaningful.

Johnny is a little mouse.

He’s apparently going through an existential crisis over his best friend Mr. Bigbird.

And yes again, just like all other breakfast stories Jensen weaves to distract his son every morning…

It’s pure garbage.

“Johmmy cying?” Bobo’s chubby little face crumples and his bottom lip starts trembling.

All ominous signs, and Jensen jumps in, frantic to make it better.

It’s his Achilles’ heel.

“No big guy. He isn’t crying. You see his dad takes him to Mr. Bigbird’s house to play and he’s happy again. Awesome right?” He makes another futile attempt to feed his son, but Bobo is too excited to eat and thwarts his plans.

“Pway? Foobbaa Dee?” The tiny boy claps his hands making his dad smile indulgently.

“Yeah. Now come on! This is the last one….I swear!” Jensen gears up for the last battle.

Like every other day, his son ups the ante in exchange of having the last spoon.

His little lawyer.

“Booberry! Otay? Pease am thamkoo!!” Bobo tilts his head to one side in a hurried question that also tripled as a request and an order in the same time, and Jensen breaks in laughter.

“Please and thank you? Where did you learn that huh? ” He pokes the chubby tummy prompting a gleeful cackle from his son.

“Jayjay.” Bobo at last accepts the last spoon spoonful and answers with his mouth full.

“Jayjay said please and thank you? Really?” Jensen’s back is turned as he inquires while washing the bowl in the sink. He’s sure Jared was dictating a letter over the phone.

And he is right.

“Weally. He was kowing phowm.” Teej huffs with a big flourish before making a beeline for his dad.

The blueberry affair was still pending and the prosecution wont rest till it’s settled.

“Dee??” Little hands hugs Jensen’s thighs from the back as his son stretched the e for a minute.

“Hmm?”

“Booberry?” This time the question comes with big puppy eyes and a pout and Jensen folds like clean laundry.

“Just a little okay big man?” He ruffles the unruly hair and smiles. He has some chores to do and this will thankfully keep his little hurricane distracted.

****

“What the……Bobo?”

One of these days Jensen will have a cardiac arrest.

“Haffy Burfday Dee!!” Says a little smurf from the bed and all Jensen can see was his white button down.

His tailored fit Tom Ford that Jared gave him last birthday.

One that cost his husband nine hundred freaking dollars, about which Jensen tore him a new asshole.

It’s baby soft and fits him like a glove.

Oh God.

“I did Pokka Dee. Uncy Misha showed me…” Someone pokes his sides and the blue haze clears off.

His blue streaked son is looking up at him , puppy eyes filled with adoration and gift in hand.

The front of the button down is marred with steaks of blueberry pulp and juice.

Uncy Misha and Polka dots.

Jensen is gonna kill Misha .

“M comin dee!” Before he can respond, the pint sized smurf is off in hurry.

It seems he has more pressing matters at hand than resuscitating his poor dad.

And the next moment, there’s a melon shoved before his face.

“I bot cayk dee. Bow !”

When you’re a dad you have to do many things, unthinkable and unreasonable enough to put the you of pre-dad years to shame.

Jensen pretends to blow the melon ‘cake’ and nods excitedly as his son sings a totally off tune rendition of “Huffy Burfday!” in his lisping baby voice.

Now that he thinks of it, he also wants to kill the person who’s responsible for his son’s incessant fixation about birthdays.

That’s enough Sherlock for a lifetime.

“Luv my pwesent dee?I pokka for you!” Hazel eyes brimming with adoration as Bobo proudly held his present for his dee’s inspection once again.

And right at that moment, with his tiny smurf looking up at him , white button down clutched in the chubby palm that Jensen gets what fatherhood is made of.

It’s love….lots of it….patience….lots and lots of it….and a little silliness.

Jensen kneels before his son and places the melon on the carpet beside them.

He takes the present and holds it up for inspection. There’s nothing that a little detergent won’t wash.

If he WANTS to that is.

He will probably take a million photos before sending it to laundry.

It will be helluva blackmail material when Bobo brings his friends home.

“Love it big guy! Polka dots are awesome right?” He picks up his blue son and carries him to the washroom.

With all the blueberry juice on Bobo, he’ll pretty soon have ants crawling all over him if he doesn’t get a bath.

Bath time is unexpectedly peaceful. All the ‘birthday bash’ has left his son sleepy and he goes with it without his signature chatter.

“You know what you should do next?” Jensen asks as he pulls on the red onesie.

“Whaf dee?” Bobo asks, face hidden in his father’s chest.

“Jayjay loves polka dots too right?” Jensen waggles his eyebrows eliciting a laughter from his son who nods with muted excitement.

“Gota gif jayjay pokka too?” Bobo asks, already halfway to dreamland due to his dee’s gentle rocking . Bobo’s fast outgrowing his naptimes, and an unexpected mid-morning nap like this one is something to be relished.

His eyes fall on his present now lying discarded on the ground.

Jensen grins.

He can’t wait to see Jared’s face when he sees the shirt.

******

“I’m not talkin to you!” Pouts a six foot five giant to a tiny toddler sitting on his belly as Jensen watches.

These are Bobo-Jayjay moments and Jensen finds endless joy in watching from the sides.

“Angy why jayjay?” Bobo proceeds to climb up his jayjay’s chest from his position on Jared’s belly.

They both have been sitting like this on the couch for the better part of the evening.

“Where’s my present huh? It’s my birthday too!” Jared whines as he pulls his son closer.

Call him crazy but he really wants a present like Jensen’s.

“You wan pokka too?” Bobo perks up, mind running in ten different directions at his dad’s words.

“Sure big guy! I want one just like that!” Jensen snorts at Jared’s response.

After all these years he’s not at all surprised to know that his husband is looking forward to have his shirt ruined.

That’s Jared.

“Buh booberry gone jayjay! Noo booberry in fidge! Dee tol me!” Bobo’s look is of pure devastation and it makes his dads smile.

“Aww no worries Robrob. We’re gonna use something better. It will be awesome !” Jared brushes off the unruly hair off those big puppy eyes .

He sits up on the couch, his son and all and pats the place next to him suggestively. Jensen relents and joins the wayward duo on the couch.

“Something better Jay?” Jensen murmurs. He doesn’t like the sound of that.

“We’re gonna teach him finger paint….No…no…hear me out Jen. We’re gonna teach him finger painting on paper. He’s a budding artist ya know?” Jared hurries to finish at the look of pure horror on his husband’s face.

“Oh Jesus!” Jensen groans before closing his eyes.

Jared with a new finger painting set. Bobo in toe. They are probably gonna paint the whole house.

As usual hi dee’s distress attracts someone’s attention who creeps closer to Jensen.

“Don cwy dee. Am gonna gif you anoder pokka. A gud one.” Bobo hugs his dee and kisses his forehead.

“Okay Bobo. No more cryin. You gonna give me a big polka dot right? Bigger than jayjay? Or I’m gonna cry again!” Jensen winks at his husband before falling within the enclosure of Jared’s arms, Bobo in his lap.

“Hey! That’s not cool! You already got that shirt. What have I got huh?” And Jared cracks up.

The sight of Jensen’s button down and the look on his face made his day.

And the ridiculous argument carries on unmindful of the little ears hanging on to their every word .

 

___

That’s it for now.

Just one reminder.

Next time you visit Bobo’s family, try to ignore the abundant stick figures on the walls if you can.

You see, after the finger painting polka dot party the next night, Jensen and Jared were able to save two casualties.

Two bed sheets in the twin bedrooms.

But the rest were beyond saving.

Jared’s Gucci under shirt and the walls that is.

What do you expect when you give a toddler a finger painting set huh? But that’s the story for another day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
